All eyes on me
by Resonance-Superheroes21
Summary: Dick is bored and wants to have fun. He notices a neon sign saying: NOW HIRING. He is hired as strip club dancer and decides to invite Jason, Tim and Damian but unknowingly Tim and Damian are about to find out what Dick is planning. Find out to see what Dick is planning ;)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello my little birdies!~ New story new adventures! Enjoy! Tee hee**

Night settled on Gotham like a blanket. Dick walked through the city with his hands in his pockets. Dick sighed. "I'm sooooo booreed!" he exclaimed. After a while he stopped walking, a bright flashing sign cathching his attention. The sign read: 'HELP NEEDED, NOW HIRING.' Dick's eyebrow shot up. _Hiring? Huh…_ "This could be a lot of fun." he snickered.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888

The young girl attending Dick shifted nervously not understanding why he was here. "Sir…uh… you know this a strip club…right?"

Dick plastered a dazzling smile that could swoon any man or woman. "Yes I do. I mean what's the harm? I'm looking to entertain and be entertained." You could practically see the girl melt into a puddle.

"O-o-of course Mr.?"

"Call me Soul." The girl nodded.

"Very well Soul. Right this way." The girl led Dick through various hallways only to lead to a pair of stairs. "Well this is where I stop and all you have to do is go up there and prepare yourself for the show tonight and there will be someone there to assist you if you need help. Oh! Before I forget this is a hallway so once you open the door your room will be the last one on the left." The girl bowed and turned and left.

Dick grinned widely. "Let the fun begin."

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Jason wondered the streets aimlessly not really caring where he was going. Honestly he was bored out of his mind and just wanted to have a little fun, question was from who or what? Jason reached into his pocket and dialed Dick to see if he would provide a place where he could have some fun. The phone rang three times until Dick answered.

"Hello? Jason? What's up?"

"Just wondering if you knew a place that I could fun in." Jason answered bluntly.

Dick smiled over the phone. _Perfect. I can invite Jason and Tim is sure to come.*cackling* I just need Damian to come as well. He is 18 already so why not. _"Uh… yeah actually I'm at a strip club right now and was wondering if you could come with Timmy."

"Sounds like fun. Well see if my boyfriend decides to come along. I'll let you know. Also where is this strip club?"

"Sure thing, ok so here are the directions…"

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Tim was sitting comfortably on his armchair when his phone went off, with an annoyed grunt Tim got up and answered the contraption.

"Hello? What do you want?" he said in a clipped tone.

"Jeez baby bird no need to sound so snotty to your boyfriend." Said the familiar voice.

Tim's eyes widened. "Sorry Jason! I was just getting comfortable in my chair and was reading and… sorry for sounding snotty."

Jason smiled. "It's fine pretty bird. I was just calling cuz Dick asked me if I wanted to go to this strip club that he's at and I wanted you to come with me."

Tim slightly frowned. "Well at least you told me. Sure I suppose."

Jason grinned knowing full well what was in store Tim. "I'll be there in 10 minutes."

"Ok see you." Tim hung up and decided to go get ready.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Jason parked his motorcycle outside the manor waiting for Tim to come out.

Tim hopped down the stairs two at a time and half way down jumped and front flipped, landing perfectly like a cat. Tim opened the front door. Outside awaited a sexy Jason on his motorcycle waiting for him and only him.

"Hey you." Jason said.

"Hey." Tim replied.

Jason got off of the motorcycle and made his way to Tim. "Missed you baby bird."

Tim softly giggled. "I know. I missed you too." Tim wrapped his arms around Jason's neck and gave him a quick peck on the lips.

"Now, now pretty bird that isn't much of a hello kiss." Jason leaned down millimeters away from Tim's lips. "This is." Jason captured Tim's lips, kissing him softly, savoring the petal like lips, careful not to bruise them. They broke apart looking at each other for a few moments.

Tim broke the eye contact and laid his head on Jason's chest. "You sure you don't want to come inside and go into my bedroom?" asked Tim.

Jason grunted. "The offer is tempting but Dick says he has a special surprise for me and you."

Tim lifted his head and looked up at Jason. "Really now?"

"Yeah, now hop on. We gotta get going." Jason ignited his beauty and kicked the standoff. Tim slid on the back and wrapped his arms around Jason's waist, and with a powerful roar from the motorcycle they were off.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Damian laid on his bed reading a book about assassins when his phone went off. Damian looked at the caller ID and scrunched up his face. He answered nonetheless. "What do you want Grayson?"

Dick rolled his eyes knowing that it won't be easy to convince him to do this. "I want to you to come to the strip club named _"All eyes on me"_ I have something for you and Tim.

Damian's eyebrow twitched, he knew Grayson was up to something. "Ok. What is this surprise that awaits me if I go?"

Dick smirked. "That's why it's called a surprise."

Damian huffed his intuition telling him that it was a trap but his curiosity got the better of him. "Very well I am on my way but I will kill you if the surprise is not to my liking."

Dick chuckled. "Fair enough my little assassin."

Damian blushed over the phone. "Shut it Grayson. I hate you." With that Damian hung up on Dick and made his way to his closet.

**Hope You enjoyed! Reviews appreciated!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome to the 2****nd****chapter of ****_All eyes on me_**** Enjoy~**

All eyes on me is a strip club that has steadily been gaining fame throughout Gotham, located not in the slums but neither in the city, just somewhere in between.

The music thrummed through the walls and Dick found himself swaying to the music as he was finishing putting on his costume. Dick finished and looked at himself in the mirror, he smiled at how sexy he looked. He had a corset on with the batman logo stretched across it and a fake utility belt to go with it, underwear, thigh high boots, and a garter belt. Dick exited his room putting the fake mask on while he strode to, 2 girls about 20 that were having a smoke, both were dressed in corsets with short skirt extensions on either side, for the most part they were dressed about the same but one had strawberry blond hair and the other caramel colored hair.

"Excuse me." Dick said. Both women turned their heads and looked at Dick. Both girls raised their eyebrows.

"What do you want?" the blond asked warily.

Dick shrugged. "It's not much. I just need a small favor to be done."

Both girls narrowed their eyes. "And what kind of favor would that be?" asked the other girl.

Dick took out 2 photos, one of Damian and one of Tim. "I know both of them and they know me so what I want is for you to bring them to me without being hurt. I just want them knocked out long enough so I can give their boyfriends a surprise when the show starts." The girls nodded. "However you have to catch them by surprise because both are very skilled when it comes to martial arts."

"Ok, we are pretty skilled too but what's in it for us?" asked the blond.

"Well how about I give you all the money I make. I mean this is a unisex strip club and I'm pretty sure me and these other 2 will haul in enough money for both of you. How does that sound?"

The girls considered this for a moment whispering into each other's ears and slightly nodding in agreement. "All right that sounds like a fair deal." Dick inwardly cheered, he took out a 3rd picture, this one of Jason.

"Very well. I want to avoid any commotion so do this without anyone noticing especially this guy." He handed the picture to the girls and started to walk off but stopped. "Oh I almost forgot the guy won't hesitate to kill if you hurt the nerdy looking one." With that in mind the girls grimaced but weren't discouraged.

"Well time to get to work Lily." Said the blond.

"But of course Lidia." Replied the other girl.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Damian walked out of his car and scanned the parking lot, noticing how clean it was despite the fact that it was in between the slums and Gotham.

"Tch. I have no idea why Grayson wanted me to come here but no matter I am already here." Damian started walking towards the entrance but stopped mid-step, sensing something off. "Who's there? Show yourself!" he yelled.

Both girls stepped out of the shadows both wearing masks of opposite colors. The blond started giggling, the caramel haired one followed. "Don't worry nothing bad will happen just come easy and we promise not to hurt you."The blond said.

Damian scoffed. "And why the hell would I do that?" The other girl frowned but she replaced the frown with a near-hysteria smile.

"Well at least this will be fun. Ready Lidia?" The one named Lidia broke into the same near-hysteria smile, it was as if they were twins.

"Ready." Both started to run towards Damian but instead of tackling him they grabbed each other's arms and Lily propelled Lidia towards Damian letting go of her arms and letting her fly feet first slamming into his chest.

"Oof." Damian grunted.

"Now be a good boy and fall asleep!" Lidia said while struggling to keep him down. "Lily get your ass over here and restrain his hands!" she growled. The one named Lily pushed Damian's hands down. Damian continued struggling but to no avail.

'How the hell are two scrawny bitches holding me down!' he thought. Lidia noticed Damian's confused face.

"Hee hee. You must be wondering how we're able to restrain you." Lily handed Lidia a cloth with chloroform and slowly put it over Damian's mouth and nose. Damian continued to struggle but soon the effects of chloroform were taking effect but right before Damian lost consciousness Lidia spoke.

"It's called venom."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tim loved being close to Jason, he loved that his body fit perfectly with Jason's, he loved getting on his motorcycle and driving through Gotham feeling the air nip at his skin and swish through his hair. Tim loved everything about Jason but he also loved his motorcycle. Tim snuggled closer to Jason pressing himself whenever they made a sharp turn bodies nearly touching the road.

After a few more minutes on the road they made it to said strip club that Dick had told them about. Jason turned off the ignition and Tim released Jason's waist. They got off the motorcycle and intertwined hands walking toward the entrance.

As they entered you could see everyone dancing, well grinding to be more precise, the music was obnoxiously loud with loud bass to accompany it. _All eyes one me_ was a club during the breaks of the dancers but when it was show time the club turned into the famous strip club of Gotham. Jason and Tim took a seat closest to the corner. Jason waived a waiter over asking for two drinks but as soon as the waiter left Jason took Tim by the hand and pulled him to the dance floor, Tim wasn't all that thrilled being near other people's body but soon he succumbed to the music and started swaying his hips back and forth. Jason noticed Tim dancing and swaying to the music, he smiled and wrapped his arms around Tim's waist. Tim jumped a little but relaxed when he looked up, it was just Jason. Tim continued dancing reaching up and holding on to Jason's neck. Jason groaned seeing how Tim was dancing all the heat going straight to his groin. Tim chuckled extracting his hands off Jason and removing Jason's hands from his waist.

Tim mouthed bathroom and pointed to emphasize. Jason nodded getting the hint. Tim squeezed through the crowd and eventually made it to the bathroom.

"Phew. Made it without being squished." Tim entered one of the stalls to go about his business, there were noises that could only imply that young teenagers were going at it. Tim shook his head.

"Horny teenagers these days." Tim breathed. Tim finished and exited the stall, he went over to the bathroom and washed his hands. The door to the bathroom swung open. Tim didn't bother looking who it was he continued washing his hands.

Lily and Lidia smiled, they stood behind Tim and covered his mouth and nose with a cloth.

"Mmph!"

"Sshh."whispered Lily. Tim's eyes drooped his vision going black, he slumped against Lily and lost consciousness. Lily and Lidia smiled, they high-fived each other and carried Tim out making sure no one was looking.

**Well here was the 2****nd****chapter hope you enjoyed! Reviews appreciated thank you my precious readers! :3 3 3**


End file.
